


A Quiet Happiness

by SolaScientia



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaScientia/pseuds/SolaScientia
Summary: Jeremy captures a moment of perfect happiness and contentment.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond/James May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Quiet Happiness

Jeremy awoke with a start. They'd all lain back after their picnic, just chatting and letting their wonderful lunch digest. Between filming for Amazon and he himself dealing with the farm, they didn't have as much time both together and to themselves as they were used to having. 

Jeremy slowly sat up and looked to his left and right at the two still sleeping men; there was just enough room for him to get out from between them without waking either one. Jeremy stretched and gave a quiet groan as he stood; for the sake of his back, he really couldn't afford to fall asleep on the hard ground, even with a small mat and a bit of grass as a slight cushion. 

James hadn't shifted from how he'd fallen asleep, hands holding their opposite shoulders. It made Jeremy's shoulders ache just watching him, but he stayed focused on the peaceful expression. In the meantime, Richard's arm had slid down to touch the mat since he had been sleeping the closest to Jeremy. Richard bore a similarly relaxed, happy expression. 

Jeremy found himself sliding his mobile from his pocket and checking that the shutter noise was muted. With the lighter and packet of cigarettes resting where he had been, the set up seemed almost intentional. He quickly took the photo before either man could wake up. He wanted to remember this moment of quiet happiness.

Jeremy glanced up from his phone to find James watching him. A quick look back at the photo showed that he'd actually been barely containing a smile; evidently not as asleep as Jeremy had thought.

"You're not going to post that, are you?" He kept his voice down so as not to wake the still sleeping Hamster.

"Why not? It doesn't show anything."

"You never know these days. What with the press and the fans."

"Oh come on, it won't hurt."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Jeremy opened up the Instagram app to post the photo and he realized that he didn't mind if people read into it. Sure, their relationship wasn't "conventional" by most people's views, but what did it matter. They were them, and the three of them would weather whatever happened just as they'd always done.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as a comment on a mini flashfic challenge on a DW group. I thought I'd post it here as well.


End file.
